The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for automatically assembling end shield assemblies for dynamoelectric machines.
As will be understood by persons of ordinary skill in the dynamoelectric machine art, dynamoelectric machines such as, for example, electric motors include (among other things) sub-assemblies that are variously known in the art as "end bell", "end shield", or "end frame" assemblies. Typically, such assemblies include a bearing (usually of either the sleeve or ball type), a centrally located hub or other structure for supporting the bearing and spokes, plate elements, etc., that are used for interconnecting and supporting the bearing hub in a predetermined dimensional relationship with respect to the bore of the stator of the motor. Depending upon the specific design of a particular motor, the end frame may be attached to the stator by welding, a mechanical interlock, through-bolts, structural adhesives, diecast materials, and so forth. In addition to the above mentioned components of an end shield assembly, such assembly will also frequently include a lubricant storage and lubricant circulation system for the bearing; and an appropriate means for retaining a bearing lubricant storage and circulating material within a desired region so that adequate lubrication of the bearing will be maintained.
The region in which bearing lubricant is stored is often referred to as an "oil reservoir" or "oil well", even though the motor lubricant is normally retained within the reservoir by means of felt material or an extrudable oil retaining material such as that disclosed for example in Whitt U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,956 (which issued July 15, 1975, and is assigned to the assignee of this application) or as disclosed for example in Abel U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,459. Material such as that disclosed in the Whitt patent is now known in the motor industry as "GE-LUBE", while materials disclosed in the above and other Abel patents (all owned by the "Permawick Company") are marketed under the trademark "Permawick" by the Permawick Company.
For completeness, it is also noted that end frame assemblies may also at times include other elements such as those of an axial thrust bearing system, and those which are used to return oil to the lubricant storage material.
End frame assemblies used in the motor art include structural members that may be stamped from steel, diecast from aluminum or other materials, or may be made from cast iron. Regardless of the particular materials or elements used in an end frame assembly, it has been common practice in the art to manually handle and assemble the various components making up each end frame subassembly. Accordingly, it will be understood that it would be of great value to increase productivity in the motor industry by providing methods and means by which the assembly of end frame assembly components could be automatically accomplished and with a minimum of manual labor. Moreover, it would be desirable that such methods and means be devised so that they would be readily adaptable for use with differently designed end frame assemblies having components thereof made from different materials, and wherein different elements or components are used for different end frame assembly designs.
It would also be desirable to devise methods, apparatus, and materials handling systems for use in the automated assembly of dynamoelectric machine end frame sub-assemblies by following a "building block" approach such that basically similar (if not identical) mechanisms and components may be used at different work stations along an assembly line.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide new and improved methods, systems, and apparatus particularly adapted for the manufacture of dynamoelectric machine end frame sub-assemblies.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide new and improved methods, systems, and apparatus for use in the automated assembly of end shield sub-assemblies wherein similar procedural steps or mechanisms, as the case may be, are utilized to control traffic and the flow of parts in an automated end shield sub-assembly production line.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved methods, apparatus, and systems whereby end frame sub-assemblies may be manufactured in an in-line, non-palatized, non-synchronous production sequence.
Still other and more specific objects of the present invention are to provide new and improved methods and apparatus for various assembly operations or manipulative procedures, such as: controlling movement of parts on a conveyor; accurately stopping and holding parts on a conveyor; lifting parts from a conveyor; assembling parts; and seating or otherwise manipulating at least one part relative to another.